


My Safeword Is Green

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cultural Differences, Eldritch Lesbians in Love, Fluff and Crack, Other, Oviposition, Safewords, Tentacle Sex, assisted reproduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It turned out that dating an eldritch horror was pretty similar to every other relationship Lisa had been in: giggling, bullshitting, occasionally remembering to make out.
Relationships: Tentacle Monster/Human Host
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous, Writing Rainbow Green





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinykari (meinterrupted)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/gifts).



> If you find the eldritch horror's name difficult to read, the second chapter has exactly the same text as the first, just without the weird text effects.

Before a̵̗̝͙̅͗̆̇̒̕͠s̶̹̜̮̝̆̆̎j̵̤͇̜̮̄̊̎͑̌k̴̡͙̖̣̍̐͊̍̈̋̉͜l̵͔̓̓̄͘ḑ̸͉̱̺̝͐̎̑͌f̴̝͗h̷̗̉̌͑͌̉ and Lisa had sex for the first time, a̵̗̝͙̅͗̆̇̒̕͠s̶̹̜̮̝̆̆̎j̵̤͇̜̮̄̊̎͑̌k̴̡͙̖̣̍̐͊̍̈̋̉͜l̵͔̓̓̄͘ḑ̸͉̱̺̝͐̎̑͌f̴̝͗h̷̗̉̌͑͌̉ communicated, _My safeword is "green."_

"Huh, why?" Lisa said.

a̵̗̝͙̅͗̆̇̒̕͠s̶̹̜̮̝̆̆̎j̵̤͇̜̮̄̊̎͑̌k̴̡͙̖̣̍̐͊̍̈̋̉͜l̵͔̓̓̄͘ḑ̸͉̱̺̝͐̎̑͌f̴̝͗h̷̗̉̌͑͌̉ did a thing more or less like a shrug. _It's the traditional color of stop signs and danger signs and things like that. I guess because it's the color of blood. Green means stop, red means go._

"Right," Lisa said. "So my safeword is 'red.' In my culture, red means stop and green means go!"

a̵̗̝͙̅͗̆̇̒̕͠s̶̹̜̮̝̆̆̎j̵̤͇̜̮̄̊̎͑̌k̴̡͙̖̣̍̐͊̍̈̋̉͜l̵͔̓̓̄͘ḑ̸͉̱̺̝͐̎̑͌f̴̝͗h̷̗̉̌͑͌̉ thought that was very funny. It turned out that dating an eldritch horror was pretty similar to every other relationship Lisa had been in: giggling, bullshitting, occasionally remembering to make out. "You're such a lesbian," she told a̵̗̝͙̅͗̆̇̒̕͠s̶̹̜̮̝̆̆̎j̵̤͇̜̮̄̊̎͑̌k̴̡͙̖̣̍̐͊̍̈̋̉͜l̵͔̓̓̄͘ḑ̸͉̱̺̝͐̎̑͌f̴̝͗h̷̗̉̌͑͌̉ affectionately, stroking her forefingers along a̵̗̝͙̅͗̆̇̒̕͠s̶̹̜̮̝̆̆̎j̵̤͇̜̮̄̊̎͑̌k̴̡͙̖̣̍̐͊̍̈̋̉͜l̵͔̓̓̄͘ḑ̸͉̱̺̝͐̎̑͌f̴̝͗h̷̗̉̌͑͌̉'s abdomen in a way she had learned was a common sign of affection among eldritch horrors. a̵̗̝͙̅͗̆̇̒̕͠s̶̹̜̮̝̆̆̎j̵̤͇̜̮̄̊̎͑̌k̴̡͙̖̣̍̐͊̍̈̋̉͜l̵͔̓̓̄͘ḑ̸͉̱̺̝͐̎̑͌f̴̝͗h̷̗̉̌͑͌̉ nuzzled her and gave a sort of purring gurgle like a basket of adorable kittens being washed down a storm drain.

After that it became a little joke between them. _Red or green?_ a̵̗̝͙̅͗̆̇̒̕͠s̶̹̜̮̝̆̆̎j̵̤͇̜̮̄̊̎͑̌k̴̡͙̖̣̍̐͊̍̈̋̉͜l̵͔̓̓̄͘ḑ̸͉̱̺̝͐̎̑͌f̴̝͗h̷̗̉̌͑͌̉ would ask, thrusting tentacles deep into every opening of Lisa's body. One tentacle would slip free of Lisa's mouth just long enough for her to gasp "Green!" before plunging back in. Later, Lisa would ask "Green or red?" as she stuffed her arm into a̵̗̝͙̅͗̆̇̒̕͠s̶̹̜̮̝̆̆̎j̵̤͇̜̮̄̊̎͑̌k̴̡͙̖̣̍̐͊̍̈̋̉͜l̵͔̓̓̄͘ḑ̸͉̱̺̝͐̎̑͌f̴̝͗h̷̗̉̌͑͌̉'s cloaca, and a̵̗̝͙̅͗̆̇̒̕͠s̶̹̜̮̝̆̆̎j̵̤͇̜̮̄̊̎͑̌k̴̡͙̖̣̍̐͊̍̈̋̉͜l̵͔̓̓̄͘ḑ̸͉̱̺̝͐̎̑͌f̴̝͗h̷̗̉̌͑͌̉ would moan _Red, ahh, red!_

a̵̗̝͙̅͗̆̇̒̕͠s̶̹̜̮̝̆̆̎j̵̤͇̜̮̄̊̎͑̌k̴̡͙̖̣̍̐͊̍̈̋̉͜l̵͔̓̓̄͘ḑ̸͉̱̺̝͐̎̑͌f̴̝͗h̷̗̉̌͑͌̉'s fertility cycle took approximately five and a half Earth years. The first ovulation came when a̵̗̝͙̅͗̆̇̒̕͠s̶̹̜̮̝̆̆̎j̵̤͇̜̮̄̊̎͑̌k̴̡͙̖̣̍̐͊̍̈̋̉͜l̵͔̓̓̄͘ḑ̸͉̱̺̝͐̎̑͌f̴̝͗h̷̗̉̌͑͌̉ and Lisa had only been together eight months, so a̵̗̝͙̅͗̆̇̒̕͠s̶̹̜̮̝̆̆̎j̵̤͇̜̮̄̊̎͑̌k̴̡͙̖̣̍̐͊̍̈̋̉͜l̵͔̓̓̄͘ḑ̸͉̱̺̝͐̎̑͌f̴̝͗h̷̗̉̌͑͌̉ resorbed the egg without even mentioning it. By the time the second ovulation came around, a̵̗̝͙̅͗̆̇̒̕͠s̶̹̜̮̝̆̆̎j̵̤͇̜̮̄̊̎͑̌k̴̡͙̖̣̍̐͊̍̈̋̉͜l̵͔̓̓̄͘ḑ̸͉̱̺̝͐̎̑͌f̴̝͗h̷̗̉̌͑͌̉ and Lisa had all their paperwork in order and had purchased a second fridge to hold the extraordinary quantities of eldritch horror sperm they'd ordered from a reputable supplier. Lisa's dad had taken about thirty seconds to get used to the idea of Lisa becoming a host and now spent his days deep in Instagram and Pinterest looking for appropriately ghastly nursery decorations. a̵̗̝͙̅͗̆̇̒̕͠s̶̹̜̮̝̆̆̎j̵̤͇̜̮̄̊̎͑̌k̴̡͙̖̣̍̐͊̍̈̋̉͜l̵͔̓̓̄͘ḑ̸͉̱̺̝͐̎̑͌f̴̝͗h̷̗̉̌͑͌̉'s progenitors scraped together some human currency and paid for the fridge.

When a̵̗̝͙̅͗̆̇̒̕͠s̶̹̜̮̝̆̆̎j̵̤͇̜̮̄̊̎͑̌k̴̡͙̖̣̍̐͊̍̈̋̉͜l̵͔̓̓̄͘ḑ̸͉̱̺̝͐̎̑͌f̴̝͗h̷̗̉̌͑͌̉ felt the first twinge, the lovers transferred the sperm vials into a bucket of warm water and entwined on the bed, with the lights dim and Opeth playing softly on the stereo. Lisa caressed a̵̗̝͙̅͗̆̇̒̕͠s̶̹̜̮̝̆̆̎j̵̤͇̜̮̄̊̎͑̌k̴̡͙̖̣̍̐͊̍̈̋̉͜l̵͔̓̓̄͘ḑ̸͉̱̺̝͐̎̑͌f̴̝͗h̷̗̉̌͑͌̉ with her forefingers, quivering in excitement. a̵̗̝͙̅͗̆̇̒̕͠s̶̹̜̮̝̆̆̎j̵̤͇̜̮̄̊̎͑̌k̴̡͙̖̣̍̐͊̍̈̋̉͜l̵͔̓̓̄͘ḑ̸͉̱̺̝͐̎̑͌f̴̝͗h̷̗̉̌͑͌̉'s tentacles held her tightly, pressing her well-lubricated orifice to a̵̗̝͙̅͗̆̇̒̕͠s̶̹̜̮̝̆̆̎j̵̤͇̜̮̄̊̎͑̌k̴̡͙̖̣̍̐͊̍̈̋̉͜l̵͔̓̓̄͘ḑ̸͉̱̺̝͐̎̑͌f̴̝͗h̷̗̉̌͑͌̉'s cloacal slit. As the egg pushed into Lisa, she shook and began to cry, feeling it stretch her far wider than a̵̗̝͙̅͗̆̇̒̕͠s̶̹̜̮̝̆̆̎j̵̤͇̜̮̄̊̎͑̌k̴̡͙̖̣̍̐͊̍̈̋̉͜l̵͔̓̓̄͘ḑ̸͉̱̺̝͐̎̑͌f̴̝͗h̷̗̉̌͑͌̉'s tentacles had ever done. The sensation was so intense, painful and pleasurable and weighted with the knowledge that in just twenty-two months she'd be giving birth to their first child.

 _Red or green?_ a̵̗̝͙̅͗̆̇̒̕͠s̶̹̜̮̝̆̆̎j̵̤͇̜̮̄̊̎͑̌k̴̡͙̖̣̍̐͊̍̈̋̉͜l̵͔̓̓̄͘ḑ̸͉̱̺̝͐̎̑͌f̴̝͗h̷̗̉̌͑͌̉ communicated lovingly, emitting waves of briny pleasure-scent to keep Lisa present and focused.

"Green," Lisa sobbed, "oh, oh, green!"

Thirty months later, the families gathered for the traditional naming ceremony. A few people dared to observe that Green Louisa Cavallo ư̸̲̳͍̻̿̽̒̊i̷̡̬̩̣̊̃̅͝o̶̧͓͖̾̽̈́͠ỏ̵̤̒̋͜͝͝p̶̬̥͎̯̀̓͛͒͝ g̵r̸a̶r̴ ą̷̝̺̙͍͈̬͒̏̂͝s̷̼̭͈̭͈͓͐̈́͑̈̆̉̃j̶̢̠͕̝̪̺̘̿̈́̄̽̀̆͒̈k̵̬̞̇̎l̷̡̹̔̎̄̉̍̕͝ḍ̶̗̞͕̮͚̈́͆̑͒̓͜͝f̷͐͜h̷͈̙͙͉͒̓̈́ was a bit of an unusual name. But Lisa and a̵̗̝͙̅͗̆̇̒̕͠s̶̹̜̮̝̆̆̎j̵̤͇̜̮̄̊̎͑̌k̴̡͙̖̣̍̐͊̍̈̋̉͜l̵͔̓̓̄͘ḑ̸͉̱̺̝͐̎̑͌f̴̝͗h̷̗̉̌͑͌̉, cradling their adorable hatchling, were adamant that it was the only one that would do.


	2. Chapter 2

Before asjkldfh and Lisa had sex for the first time, asjkldfh communicated, _My safeword is "green."_

"Huh, why?" Lisa said.

asjkldfh did a thing more or less like a shrug. _It's the traditional color of stop signs and danger signs and things like that. I guess because it's the color of blood. Green means stop, red means go._

"Right," Lisa said. "So my safeword is 'red.' In my culture, red means stop and green means go!"

asjkldfh thought that was very funny. It turned out that dating an eldritch horror was pretty similar to every other relationship Lisa had been in: giggling, bullshitting, occasionally remembering to make out. "You're such a lesbian," she told asjkldfh affectionately, stroking her forefingers along asjkldfh's abdomen in a way she had learned was a common sign of affection among eldritch horrors. asjkldfh nuzzled her and gave a sort of purring gurgle like a basket of adorable kittens being washed down a storm drain.

After that it became a little joke between them. _Red or green?_ asjkldfh would ask, thrusting tentacles deep into every opening of Lisa's body. One tentacle would slip free of Lisa's mouth just long enough for her to gasp "Green!" before plunging back in. Later, Lisa would ask "Green or red?" as she stuffed her arm into asjkldfh's cloaca, and asjkldfh would moan _Red, ahh, red!_

asjkldfh's fertility cycle took approximately five and a half Earth years. The first ovulation came when asjkldfh and Lisa had only been together eight months, so asjkldfh resorbed the egg without even mentioning it. By the time the second ovulation came around, asjkldfh and Lisa had all their paperwork in order and had purchased a second fridge to hold the extraordinary quantities of eldritch horror sperm they'd ordered from a reputable supplier. Lisa's dad had taken about thirty seconds to get used to the idea of Lisa becoming a host and now spent his days deep in Instagram and Pinterest looking for appropriately ghastly nursery decorations. asjkldfh's progenitors scraped together some human currency and paid for the fridge.

When asjkldfh felt the first twinge, the lovers transferred the sperm vials into a bucket of warm water and entwined on the bed, with the lights dim and Opeth playing softly on the stereo. Lisa caressed asjkldfh with her forefingers, quivering in excitement. asjkldfh's tentacles held her tightly, pressing her well-lubricated orifice to asjkldfh's cloacal slit. As the egg pushed into Lisa, she shook and began to cry, feeling it stretch her far wider than asjkldfh's tentacles had ever done. The sensation was so intense, painful and pleasurable and weighted with the knowledge that in just twenty-two months she'd be giving birth to their first child.

 _Red or green?_ asjkldfh communicated lovingly, emitting waves of briny pleasure-scent to keep Lisa present and focused.

"Green," Lisa sobbed, "oh, oh, green!"

Thirty months later, the families gathered for the traditional naming ceremony. A few people dared to observe that Green Louisa Cavallo uiop grar asjkldfh was a bit of an unusual name. But Lisa and asjkldfh, cradling their adorable hatchling, were adamant that it was the only one that would do.


End file.
